


clouds before the moon

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus





	clouds before the moon

Years ago:

Leia Organa once met a nondescript girl at a party on Coruscant and thought almost nothing of it, even though they talked for an hour and seemed to enjoy each other's company. A question that never crossed her mind was who this person was.

* * *

Someone was standing in an empty alcove in the Imperial Palace, near the Emperor's quarters. She strained to feel the slightest gradient imposed by a Sith masking himself in the force, like the gravity of a lead sphere smaller than her head, but without revealing herself. It was just possible. Not easy, but possible. And she studied it, this appearance. Learning by looking and not seeing how something was done was not particularly efficient, either, but it would do. It had to.

Present day:

Ben (no, please call me Kylo) Organa was fairly certain he was going to get an audience at the Imperial Palace. After all, he was the son of _the_ Rebel General-Princess. But the reception had been cooler than he had hoped, and only now was a worn protocol droid guiding him towards the throne room...

TBC


End file.
